Unhappily Ever After
by Kasia The Vampure
Summary: What happens when Edward really sees inside Bella's mind ? Bella/Edward


**A/N**: I just wanna let you know. I DID read all the books. Gods... Time of my life that was wasted reading those books. I wrote this while I was reading anti-twilight stuff. Mind you I respect the books minus a few key points in Miss Meyer's world she created. But I had this thought, because I remembered in the 4th book they were kissing and he got a GLIMPSE of her mind when she tried. This was just a passing fancy of what would happen if he really saw how shallow and self centered Bella really was. Most likely will be a oneshot. I'm undecided about whether I should continue with this or not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters in the series.... jeebus I would never want to own such a claim in the first place!

* * *

I never thought it would turn out like this. I thought it would be a good idea if I showed it to him. Especially when I began to control my powers. I thought he would love me more. I guess I was wrong. Even Alice couldn't predict this...

Our lips locked while our hands feverishly explored our hard bodies. Time was infinite to us. But of course Renessme was being watched by Rosalie and Emmet while Edward and I had our... alone time. Not to mention I had a big surprise for Edward.

With speed that my once human mind would have never been able to take, our clothes were off and floating in the air of our bedroom. Our bodies rocking into each other. My own smile large as I watched Edward's movements. He was so dutiful through out, making sure I was first pleased. I knew I couldn't live without him.

It was afterward that I decided to show him my surprise. After months of practice, I knew I could do it. I knew I would show him each and every memory.

"Edward..." I whispered. He turned to me with a small smirk of satisfaction. Our legs were entwined. I began to focus my shield to begin expanding.

"Yes Bella?" His voice nearly sent me off my concentration.

"I have a surprise...for you." My own voice wavered as I leaned into him, sliding against him and expanding my shield to let him in. To experience everything from the beginning. I knew he might feel guilty for that year I was with Jacob and how much I suffered, but that was all behind us now.

He gasped as he looked at me. I was remembering everything for him. They were fuzzy because they were my human memories. But I tried my best to keep remembering it. From that day I first saw him, to the day in biology. Even to how I felt when he disappeared for a week. All my emotions and thoughts displayed. Even when he left and I broke down. I showed everything.

Smiling and I leaned closer toward where I thought he lay. My eyes closed tightly in concentration. But Edward was not there. I flashed my eyes open to see him at the edge of the bed sitting up looking down. I couldn't see his expression though.

The phone rang but before I could pick it up, Edward placed it to his ears. Alice. I heard her voice speaking asking if everything was alright. My eyebrows rose. I wanted to know what happened. Why did he react to me sharing everything?

"Yeah Alice. everything... is fine." He said. But I knew it wasn't. Maybe there was something in my memory that disturbed him. Something horribly wrong that I thought. My face scrunched up.

"Edward I'm sorry if-"

"No Bella. I'm sorry...I need to go think by myself."

And with that he raced out completely dressed. I didn't understand what was happening but I felt sadness creeping in. Maybe I shouldn't have shared how much I thought about him when I was human. Getting up, I wondered if I should follow him. I decided against it. It would be much better if I let him be, let him think.

Instead I cleaned up before heading to the main house. Seeing Renessme playing with Jake, made me smile. When she ran to me to show me what she's done so far, she sensed my turmoil.

"What's wrong Mommie?" her eyes were so wide, caring and innocent I didn't have the heart to tell her. I smiled widely and just shook my head. Setting her down to continue playing assuring her everything was fine.

Weeks went by though. Edward did come back, but he was straining himself, as though I troubled him. When we kissed he always pulled away quickly. We never shared bliss again. I was terrified something in my memory alerted him to something bad about me. Yet I was too scared to confront him.

It was after three weeks of this continued treatment when we were hunting that we were alone. I confronted him about it. A pained expression flashed but he got under control. I saw it though and that peeked my interests.

"Edward, what? i can't stand this. You're ignoring me and I want to know why. What did I share was so bad? WHAT tell me please?" I whispered so none of the other Cullens could hear. Edward looked away thinking before taking off, looking back to make sure I was following, which I did.

He kept running with me in pursuit. Everything passes us by, until, we reached the Arctic. The cold winds blowing around us, and there he stood.

"Edward?"

"It was you. Just you. You're overall... personality. I guess I was so tantalized by your scent I never saw past that. You're just... you have... a shallow personality. And how you treated Jacob those times when he was out...protecting you. You were just a bad person." Edward said with sorrow seeping in his eyes.

My face I knew was smooth in shock.

"When you showed me everything... I saw it. And I had to think. Did you only marry me because I look good? Or did you actually see _me_?"

I never saw this coming. And neither did Alice.

* * *

Read Review, Flame... w/e I really don't care.


End file.
